PaRappa (All-Stars)
PaRappa is the main character of the self-titled PlayStation game, PaRappa the Rapper. A famed freestyle rapper and skilled skateboarder, PaRappa's biggest talent is easily is his unstoppable willpower. Trained by Chop Chop Master Onion in the art of kung fu, PaRappa has rap battled against several rivals both to prove himself the greatest rapper, and win the heart of his friend and sweetheart Sunny Funny. When hanging out with his friends, PaRappa was inspired to become a superhero. Leaving his friends and town, PaRappa went on a journey to prove himself worthy as a superhero. Battle vs. Toro (All-Stars) (by Geekboy27) Around the city, all of the jumbo TV's are turned on and ready to project the fight. Parrapa and Toro have trained for long enough now, as now is the time for their fight. The arena is prepared for the first installment of: THE PLAYSTATION ALLSTARS SMACKDOWN! Meanwhile in the interview rooms... A man sits at a desk as all the cameras point at him. "It looks as if the Paris battleground has been prepared folks!" The man say's "Hazards are in this arena we have, electricity, and a giant robot that will try to suck away our fighters!" "Today we will interview our two combatants!" "First we interview Toro" A small white cat walks out into the interview room. He shakes the man's hand and sits down in the chair. "So Toro what do you think of this whole tournament?" On the TV's around the city, subtitles appear under Toro as it is hard to understand him without them. "Well, I do think this is a very interesting challenge," Toro replies "But it isnt nothing I can't handel!" "Good! Very good!" Replies the man. "Now what do you think of the other fighters, and do you think you can fight them?" The man ask's "I think most of them will be tough like that clown guy, or that man with the machine gun, but I think if I try hard, I will win." "And win you shall" The man say's "We have time for one more folks and then it's time for the battle!" "Now we have a young dog with a dream, the Rapper himself, Parrapa!" Parrapa sudenly comes onto the camera, shakes the man's hand, and sits down. "Thanks for having me!" Parrpa say's "Now what do you make of this tourney?" "I think it's a great challenge. I hope to impress my friends." "Interesting. What makes you think you'll win?" "Hmmm." Parrapa thinks "I know! I just need to belive!" "It's time Parrapa. Good luck!" Parrapa and Toro have both teleported away. Now the battle begins. Toro is teleported onto a rooftop and looks around and sees Parrapa teleported farther across from him. The both look around and find themselves on top of a building in Paris and they notice the Effiel Tower is in distance. Both run at eachother and brawl. Toro is quick and jab's Parrapa two times doing minimal damage. Parrapa hits Toro with the thousand punch doing lot's of damage. Then to Toro's surprise, Parrapa smacks him with his skateboard sending him flying. Dazed, Toro gets up and see's Parrapa running towards him. Before Parrapa can hit, Toro uses the Toro Swing sending Parrapa flying back. Parrapa jumps up and uses the Toro Drop Kick smacking Parrapa on the ground. Parrapa gets up and jumps into the air and smacks his skateboard down on Toro. Toro moves away but Parrapa uses his Come here! attack. Toro is tangled in the mic and is dragged towards Parrapa. Parrapa uses his thousand kick to really daze Toro. Toro gets up and uses Uphold Justice. Parrapa is hit and sent flying upward. Toro switches into a Ninja and moves fast hitting Parrapa. He changes back and uses Henshin! I am Oni Toro! He turns into an Oni and slams Parrapa to the floor. They both jump into the air and hit eachother, but Parrapa uses Blast it up! The boombox explosion hits Toro full force. Parrapa falls on one knee and rest's for a minute. He gets up and see's that Toro is not moving. He flips Toro over and checks to see if he is alive. He see's the cat is alive but just barely. Sudenly, Toro is phased out of the arena. Parrapa see's that he is teleported away and it being treated for his injuries where he see's Toro is in the same room. "What happend? Did I fall down?" Parrapa ask's "No" Responds a woman wearing a strange doctor outfit. "You just fell asleep on the way here" "Did I win?" "Yes you did! Your moving onto the next round!" The cameras are in the man's interview room. "Well folks, that was a good one!" "Next round is a surprise. Parrapa moves on! Toro is out! Thanks for trying Toro!" Winner: Parappa Expert's Opinion Parrapa won because he was faster and his attacks were a lot more better than Toro's. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Arena Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Playstation Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Alien Fighters